The Fifteenth International Congress of Genetics will be held in New Delhi, India, December 11-21, 1983. This congress comes at a time of many important advances, in the molecular genetics of eukaryotic organisms, in such areas as DNA-sequence organization, genetic engineering, molecular cytogenetics and the organization of chromatin. The program will include invited lectures, symposia, short reports and exhibits. An International Congress of Genetics provides a unique opportunity for comprehensive international exchange between scientists in all areas of genetics; the XV Congress, in particular, will provide the first opportunity in more than ten years for extensive contract between the younger generation of American genetics and their colleagues from throughout the world. The primary purpose of U.S. participation is to enhance American genetics by the exchange of information that will take place. However, it should also be noted that success of the Congress will depend significantly upon American participation because of the predominant position of American scientists in the field of Genetics. The Genetics Society of America requests support of the travel and living expenses for 200 American scientists to participate in the XV International Congress of Genetics.